The present invention generally relates to video signal recording and reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly to a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus in which a video signal can be recorded and reproduced in a recording and reproducing system having a relatively narrow band, and a signal reproduced by the recording and reproducing system can be returned to a signal having a band which is wider than the band of the recording and reproducing system.
Generally, in a helical scan type video signal recording and reproducing apparatus, a video signal is recorded on a moving magnetic tape by use of one or a plurality of rotary heads, and the pre-recorded video signal is reproduced by use of the one or a plurality of rotary heads. The video signal has an upper limit frequency which is in the range of 4.2 MHz, for example, and has a wide band. In order to frequency-modulate this video signal having the wide band and record and reproduce the frequency modulated video signal on and from the magnetic tape, a relative linear speed between the head and the magnetic tape must assume a high speed which is greater than a predetermined value, as is well known. Further, it is necessary to employ a high-performance head having a high sensitivity in the high frequency range.
However, in the case of a portable type video signal recording and reproducing apparatus for home use, the cost of the apparatus must be kept to a minimum, the apparatus must be downsized, and the weight of the apparatus must be reduced. And, in order to realize such an apparatus having the reduced cost, size, and weight, the relative linear speed between the head and the magnetic tape must inevitably be set to a speed which is considerably smaller than the predetermined value. For this reason, the recording and reproducing band became narrower than the original band of the video signal, and this interfered with the reproduction of the video signal with a high picture quality.